


now, keiji

by livecement



Series: sunshine and roses [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Prostate Orgasms, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, happy birthday keiji, seriously happy birthday keiji, there's also very light power play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livecement/pseuds/livecement
Summary: It's not easy for Keiji to give up control, so Koutarou has to help him.A smutty birthday fic for Akaashi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's still his birthday where i live! i apologize for my tardiness.
> 
> thank you to [silvercistern](http://silvercistern.tumblr.com/) for being my beta-reader. i wouldn't have made it through without you
> 
> happy birthday my darlin' keiji

            It wasn't every day that you got to celebrate the one person you cherished the most of everyone in the entire world—galaxy—universe. Especially when the one you cherished the most often shied away from special attention. That's why Koutarou lay in bed, his head propped up by his elbow, watching impatiently as Keiji slept the morning away. He'd already opened the curtains of their window, something that would probably make Keiji pissy when he finally did wake up, but Koutarou liked how the sunlight made his husband's dark skin glow, contrasting against their light sheets. He was so beautiful, even with his dark curls in a tangled mess, jaw slack, and mouth hanging open. It always meant something special to Koutarou, getting to see the ever-serious and perfect Akaashi Keiji totally relaxed and vulnerable, drooling on his pillow.

Not able to help himself, Koutarou reached out a hand to brush away the hair that was stuck to his husband's forehead. It was starting to get a little long—longer than Keiji had ever let it get before. Maybe he had decided that after three decades of having the same hairstyle, it was finally time for a change. Or maybe, more realistically, it was because neither of them had time to breathe in the last couple of months, let alone have time to make it to a hairstylist.

That was another reason that today was special. It was the first time in three weeks that they had both been able to get a full day off at the same time with zero obligations, and he'd be damned if he was going to let Keiji sleep through all of it, especially when they had a plan Koutarou had been thinking about for days. So, hoping to wake his husband gently and minimize grumpiness, he rested his hand on the side of Keiji's face, fingers curling under his jaw, and started caressing his cheek with the rough pad of his thumb.

It took a minute, but eventually Keiji's face muscles started to twitch and his eyelids started to flutter.

"Keiii-jiiii," Koutarou crooned. He slid his hand to the back of Keiji's head, weaving his fingers between his curls, and gently massaged his scalp. Suddenly, Keiji sucked in a breath and lifted his head, eyes bleary as he looked around in brief confusion. It was completely unattractive, yet at the same time very endearing and Koutarou had to hold back a laugh.

"Mornin' beautiful," he said, playing with a piece of Keiji's hair between his fingers.

That earned him a glare before Keiji dropped his face into the pillow.

"C'mon don't be like that." He leaned forward and dropped kisses to Keiji's shoulder.

Keiji grumbled something into the pillows, but Koutarou couldn't catch what he said.

"What was that, baby?"

Keiji turned his head from the pillow, still looking grumpy, and muttered, "I said what time is it."

With a smirk and an air of smugness, Koutarou met his glare evenly and replied, "Nearly eleven."

Keiji blinked at him. "Oh." And then his eyes softened and he sighed, laying his head back down on the pillow and turning his body to fully face Koutarou. "Then I supposed I can't be angry with you for opening the curtains."

"Nope," Koutarou chirped, punctuating the 'p' with a _pop._ Then a wide smile broke across his face and he scooched right up close to his husband and wrapped an arm around him, bringing his face close enough to brush their noses together. "Happy birthday."

Keiji's eyes scrunched up in that way they did when he smiled, and he said, "How long have you been awake and waiting to tell me that?"

"Uh, probably, like, four hours now."

"That's a long time."

"Yes!" he shouted, "That's why it's time to rise and shine!" 

Turning his face into the pillow, Keiji groaned, "Not yet."

"Yes yet, Keiji," Koutarou moaned, shaking him back and forth, "You have to get up."

"If it's my birthday, shouldn't I be able to do whatever I want?"

In an instant Koutarou's entire demeanor changed as a warm and dark excitement curled in his belly.

"Oh, Keiji," he said, dropping his voice low, "Not on this birthday you don't."

Pushing on Keiji's hip, he made him lie back and followed to crawl over top of him.

"You didn't forget about what we agreed on for today, did you?" He kept his grip on Keiji's hip firm as he loomed over him. "What we talked about?"

Keiji looked up at him stubbornly, not answering.

"Answer me, baby."

At that Keiji inhaled sharply, and Koutarou continued to stare down at him expectantly.

"No," he finally answered, "I did not forget."

"Good." Koutarou settled his weight down on top of Keiji and smirked when he felt him already growing hard. "Then you remember the rules for today."

He ground down against him and didn't miss the little hitch in Keiji's breath as he did.

"C'mon, tell me the rules, baby."

Keiji huffed, but complied. "I have to do as you say."

He continued to rock his hips slowly. "And?"

"And," Keiji tried to glare at him under his heavy lids, "I can't do anything on my own without first asking your permission."

"Good," He gazed down at his husband's flushed face and had to fight to keep his hips from picking up pace, "And what's the last one?"

Keiji looked off to the side.

_“Keiji.”_

A soft moan left his lips and he turned his gaze back on Koutarou. "As long as I obey the first two rules," he took in a breath, "you'll take care of me."

"I'll take care of you," Koutarou repeated, his voice gravelly the way he knew Keiji liked, "Do you want to be taken care of, baby?"

"Yes," was Keiji's breathless answer.

"Then Keiji," Koutarou brought his lips close to Keiji's ear and then stilled his hips, "Get your ass out of bed."

With that he threw back the covers, ignoring his half-hard dick, and hopped out of bed, leaving Keiji groaning behind him.  

"I hate you," he growled.

"That's not nice," Koutarou said, throwing a t-shirt over his head. He grabbed a second one from the drawer and tossed it at his disgruntled husband. "Now put this on and meet me in the kitchen. I'm making food!"

On his way out of the bedroom door he thought he heard a sardonic, "Yes, Bokuto-sama" muttered under Keiji’s breath, but he chose to let it slide. It was Keiji's birthday after all.

 

It was a couple minutes before Keiji joined him in the kitchen, wearing just a t-shirt and his cute, _very_ short boxers that he wore solely for sleeping. Koutarou had just put the rice on to cook and was still waiting for their tea water to boil.

"Sure took your time getting out here." Koutarou raised an eyebrow at him."You didn't jerk off first, did you?"

"Yes, Koutarou, I jerked off in three minutes," Keiji replied dryly, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms.

"Well you did get pretty hot'n'bothered in there. I'm sure with your experience you could have rubbed out a quick one no problem." He winked at Keiji and then barked out a laugh when a hand towel was thrown in his face.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said, taking the towel and slinging it around Keiji's waist, using it to tug him close, "No more misbehavin'." He planted a kiss on his lips. "And stop being so grumpy."

"Fine," Keiji murmured, uncrossing his arms and placing his hands on Koutarou's hips.

Koutarou kissed him again, deeper this time. "Don't worry," he said against his lips and then moved down to mouth at his neck—one of Keiji's weak spots. He grinned against his skin when he started to melt under the attention. "I'll make it up to you later." He placed one last kiss and then straightened up. "Now go sit down and wait for me to bring you your tea."

Keiji furrowed his brow, his way of pouting, and tightened his grip on Koutarou's hips. Koutarou slipped the towel out from behind Keiji and placed it on the counter. Then he took a hold of Keiji's wrists and pulled his hands away, placing them down by his sides. He stepped back and raised his arm to point out of the kitchen, leaning into Keiji's space as he dropped his voice low and said, "Go _now,_ Keiji."

The shiver that visibly ran through Keiji's frame was a good sign to Koutarou that today was going to go well. He had to fight to keep his face serious as he stared his husband down. After a moment Keiji finally relented and turned away from Koutarou in a swift movement, putting all of his attitude into his hips instead of his mouth as he walked out of the kitchen.

Biting his lip, Koutarou snickered quietly to himself. He was glad that Keiji had agreed to do this; it was going to be good for him. He was always so stressed—keyed up over every little thing in their lives. It was time for him to relax and give up some of the control he held on to so much.  

The click of the tea kettle turning off alerted Koutarou that the water was boiled, so he went about preparing the tea. Once it had steeped long enough he picked up the tray and carefully carried it out to the living room where Keiji was seated at the kotatsu, looking cozy with his legs underneath the blankets. And also texting furiously on his phone.

"Nuh-uh," Koutarou placed the tray down and then plucked the phone right out of Keiji's hands, "Nope! No phone today."

"Why not," Keiji asked, sounding irritated.

"Because I don't trust you not to text Ennoshita about work—" He looked down at the messages on the phone—"Like you were doing just now."

"He texted to wish me a Happy Birthday."

"Yeah, and then you almost immediately started asking him about w—Keiji," Koutarou sighed and knelt down beside him, putting the phone on the ground and then cupping Keiji's face in his hands, "Today is a day off from work. It's about you and me getting some time together, and it's about you finally letting yourself relax." Keiji diverted his gaze so Koutarou stroked his cheeks with his thumbs to try and comfort him. "And you can't do that if you're tryin'a micromanage the people at work. They all know how to do their jobs. The world isn't gonna end without you there."

He tucked a piece of hair behind Keiji's ear and waited for a response. It took some time but finally Keiji looked at him and nodded once.

"Okay?" Koutarou asked.

"Okay," Keiji replied quietly.

Koutarou kissed his forehead and then hopped up to his feet, taking the phone with him.

"I'm gonna go hide this then," Keiji opened his mouth to argue but Koutarou put a hand up and cut him off, "If anyone really needs you, they can call me."

He took a couple of steps towards the hallway and then turned back.

"Say goodbye to the phone, Keiji," he sang, shaking it in the air.

Keiji only gave him a straight face and said, "Asking me to do something that will make me feel stupid is an abuse of your power, Koutarou."

Koutarou grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, okay, you're right!" He ran back over to the table and bent down to drop a kiss to Keiji's hair. "You're right, you're right! Sorry, baby."

He bent down even lower, almost completely in half, so that he could lay kisses all over Keiji's face: on his nose, his cheeks, his chin, his fore—

"Alright, that's enough," Keiji said, pushing his face away.

When he pulled back, Keiji was doing his best to look put-upon, but Koutarou had heard the smile in his voice.

 

After he hid the phone somewhere Keiji _definitely_ wouldn't find it, he returned to the living room to poor Keiji's tea, and told him to drink while he went back to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Breakfast was simple: just miso soup and rice with two fried eggs on top—three—in Keiji's case. They would have something special for dinner, but right now the goal was just to sate hunger. It was already nearing noon, and they still had plans to get to.

Once everything was plated and ready, Koutarou took it out to the living room and set it down on the table. He placed Keiji's food in front of him and then sat down, tucking his legs under the warmth of the blanket, and brought his own food towards himself. He passed a pair of chopsticks to Keiji and then picked up his own. When he looked back over, Keiji had an eyebrow raised in question:

"Are you not going to feed me yourself, Koutarou?" he quipped.

"Don't get smart," Koutarou cautioned, pointing his chopsticks at him, "I might do just that."

He wouldn't. His own food would get cold.

Keiji smirked, probably knowing just that.

"Eat your food, smartass," Koutarou laughed.

They started eating, quiet at first because they were both starving, but soon they got to chatting between bites. Koutarou told Keiji about all of the strange dreams he'd had that night; retelling them was something that always made Keiji laugh, so it had become a habit. His husband didn't laugh easily, and Koutarou was glad to be one of the very few people who could get him to do it.

And very proud to be the _only_ person who could get him to snort.

Eventually the food disappeared, and Koutarou leaned back on his hands with a satisfied sigh, watching his husband take his last bite.

"So," he said while Keiji chewed, "How does it feel to be thirty-one?"

Keiji swallowed and answered, "You should know."

Koutarou rolled his eyes. "Well I know how I felt when I turned thirty-one, but I want to know how you're feeling." He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table, resting his chin in his hands. "You're not just a _thirty-year-old_ anymore, Keiji. You're, like, officially _in_ your thirties."

Keiji placed his chopsticks down carefully, regarding Koutarou with a flat look. "It's nowhere near as traumatizing as turning thirty was, if that's what you're asking me."

Koutarou snickered. That was exactly what he was asking him.

Leaving his twenties behind had been hard for Keiji. He'd acted all cool about it through the weeks leading up to his birthday, but when December 5th had finally rolled around, he hadn't taken it very well. Koutarou had found him in the bathroom early that morning, checking for grey hairs and wrinkles in the mirror. He'd spent his day muttering to himself about things like needing to travel more, and how he was now only ten years away from being forty. He’d insisted they go to the store and buy everything that had antioxidants in it. And when he'd unwrapped his gift from Kuroo to find anti-wrinkle cream, Koutarou thought that his husband was going to have a conniption fit.

The birthday sex had been wild and a little frightening that year.

Now, though, Keiji looked just fine. Fine, but tired. He seemed to have permanent dark circles around his eyes lately and he didn't smile as much. Something was going to have to change. Koutarou was hoping that today would be the start.

"Stay here," he ordered, and then got up to run to the guest bedroom. It had been off-limits to Keiji for the last two weeks so that Koutarou could hide gifts there. He grabbed what he needed and then ran back, hiding the gift behind him. He stood before Keiji, looking down at him and smiling.

"So, for the next hour and a bit I'm going to take care of the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, 'cause you know I'm a messy cook. I'm also gonna clean the bathroom because I know it's been botherin' you," He took a breath, "You however are going to spend that time reading this;"

From behind his back he pulled out a book and handed it to Keiji, who took it almost gingerly.

"You were looking at it online a while ago, but decided not to order it because you said you wouldn't have time to read it anyway. Well, today you'll at least have time to start it,"

_And then hopefully you'll get hooked and finally start making time for yourself to finish it._

Keiji ran his fingers over the cover of the book and then pulled it to his chest. He looked up at Koutarou.

"Thank you, Kou," he said honestly.

"Ah! I'm not done yet!" he exclaimed and ran back to the bedroom.

Coming back was slower and more of a struggle as he had to walk backwards down the hall while carrying the kind of big second gift.

"Kou, what in the world..."

He set it down carefully and stood back up, beaming.

"It's a reclining chair for the kotatsu!" He turned the chair around and placed the seat of it under the blanket. "You used to love to lay under here to stay warm while you read, but you always complained about your back bein' sore after. Now you can stay warm and comfy!"

Keiji was quiet as he stared at the chair. Koutarou knelt down beside him.

"Do you like it?" he asked tentatively.

Keiji sucked in a slow breath and held it a moment before replying, "Yes, I like it. Very much." He finally turned to Koutarou and placed a hand on his cheek. "Thank you, sunshine."

Oh, that meant he'd done good.

Koutarou turned his lips into Keiji's palm and kissed it, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Good, so that means you'll sit here and read while I clean without giving me any attitude?"

A soft laugh escaped Keiji's lips. "Yes."

"Good." Koutarou continued to lean into Keiji's hand.

Keiji's thumb stroked his cheek. "May I kiss you, please?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Keiji brought his hand behind Koutarou's head and pulled him in close, capturing his lips in a warm kiss. Koutarou hummed into it, moving his lips slowly against Keiji's. He heard the book being put down, and then Keiji's other arm was wrapping around his waist pulling him closer. Koutarou started to lean into him, but then remembered himself and pulled out of the kiss. He grabbed Keiji's hands and pulled them away gently, bringing them to his lips to kiss each one.

"Later, I promise," he husked, "Just be patient."

Surprisingly, Keiji didn't argue.

"Okay," he breathed.

"Okay," Koutarou repeated, and then kissed each hand one more time before getting up.

"Enjoy your book," He started walking toward the kitchen, "And if it's terrible it's not my fault!"

He didn't get an answer. When he turned around, Keiji was already sitting in his chair reading.

Koutarou smiled.

 

The cleaning was easy but enough to occupy him for a while. Each time he peeked in on Keiji he found him sitting comfortably, totally engrossed with his book. It was a good thing to see again. He also picked up their bedroom a bit. Their bed needed prepared for later, so he lay out large soft towels, and placed the necessities on the night stand. After that, he stepped out into the hallway to find Keiji waiting for him.

"May I use the washroom?"

"Of course, baby."

Koutarou ran a hand down Keiji's arm and kissed him on the cheek before leaving him to go wait in the living room.

When Keiji came back Koutarou was sitting in the reclining chair. He motioned for Keiji to come sit in his lap. He did so, a little awkwardly, but it worked. Koutarou wrapped his arms around him and proceeded to rock them back and forth slowly. He rested his chin on Keiji's shoulder and turned his face into his neck.

"Are you ready, baby?" he murmured.

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to go start up the shower." He caressed Keiji's stomach, running his hand downward, "I want you to stay here and think about what I'm going to be doing to you after that."

Keiji sucked in a breath.

"Can you do that for me?"

He exhaled. "Yes."

"Good."

He slid Keiji out of his lap and stood up. Keiji moved back to the chair and stared at his hands, and Koutarou walked to the bathroom, trying to stay calm despite the excitement that was growing rapidly inside of him. When he stepped into the bathroom, he closed the door behind him. He went to the shower and turned on the taps, running his hand underneath the spray to make sure that the temperature was perfect. As he let the room heat up, he got out the towels and set them out neatly. Once the room felt steamy enough, he left the room and went back to fetch Keiji. When reached the end of the hallway he stopped. Keiji looked up from his hands.

"Come," Koutarou ordered.

Without even blinking, Keiji stood up and followed him back to the bathroom. Koutarou closed the door behind them and then they stood there, facing each other.

"Take off your clothes for me."

Keiji obeyed, first taking off his shirt and then starting to fold it.

"Don't fold it, Keiji. Just drop it to the ground."

Keiji did so, and then slid off his boxers, leaving them in a small pile with his shirt.

"Good, baby."

Koutarou did away with his own clothes as Keiji watched him ardently, his eyes half-lidded. After Koutarou added his clothes to the pile, he slid his arm around Keiji's slim waist and pulled him close, kissing him firmly. Then he pulled back just enough so that their lips were still brushing together, and whispered, "Get in the shower."

He let him go

As they showered he guided each of Keiji's movements; tilting his head to wet down his hair, and turning him when he needed to. Koutarou grabbed the shampoo and dumped some into his hands, lathering it up, and then massaging it into Keiji's curls. He worked his fingers slowly and firmly, watching fondly as Keiji's head eventually fell back, eyes closing, and mouth going slack. Taking advantage of Keiji's exposed neck, Koutarou placed open-mouthed kisses to his throat. Keiji moaned softly and brought his hands up to clutch at Koutarou's back.

When it was time to rinse, Koutarou pulled back and directed Keiji's head under the water, petting back his hair to keep the soap from running down his face. The amount of steam around them was increasing, making the air warm and heavy.

With each passing moment Keiji was becoming more malleable and needy, clinging to Koutarou and only letting go when he was made to. Koutarou was sure to keep an arm around him at all times as he soaped up his body, washing every inch of him, and  murmuring praises into his skin. He left hot kisses everywhere, revelling in each appreciative sound his lover made. When he inserted a gentle finger into him, Keiji gasped and went nearly limp in his arms, leaning into him heavily with his face tucked into Koutarou's neck. Koutarou kept his hold on him strong and listened reverently to his soft panting as he worked him. The whimper that left Keiji's lips when Koutarou removed his finger, sent arousal curling through his body. He had to fight himself from forgetting all of their plans and just taking Keiji right there.

"Shh, Keiji," he crooned instead, rubbing his back, "I want you to lean against the shower wall for me, okay?"

The arms around him tightened their hold.

"Now, Keiji."

The arms loosened and Koutarou was able to guide Keiji back against the wall. He kissed his forehead and smiled at him affectionately. He left Keiji to rest there and quickly went about cleaning himself. Once that was done he shut off the water and grabbed Keiji's hand.

"Come on, baby," he lead him out of the shower, and Keiji followed, legs wobbling just a little.

He brought Keiji to face the tiled wall of the bathroom, not bothering to grab the towels just yet. There was something he needed to do first.

"I want you to put your hands on the wall," He took both of Keiji's hands and placed them where he wanted them by Keiji's head, "And keep your legs spread open for me."

Keiji widened his stance and then glanced over at Koutarou.

"Good, baby." He moved a piece of hair out of Keiji's eyes. "Now stay."

Keiji did as he was told and Koutarou ran a loving hand down his back. He took in his lover's form, admiring how the water droplets cascaded down his skin. He knelt down behind Keiji, running his hands down his body as he did so. The tiled floor was hard on his knees, but he ignored it, too occupied with kissing and mouthing at Keiji's firm ass. Keiji shuddered under his lips, and Koutarou squeezed the backs of his thighs in response.

He took some time to lick up the droplets that clung to Keiji's skin before he gripped his ass cheeks with his hands and spread them apart. A whimper and heavy breathing filled the quiet of the room, and Koutarou was encouraged to start teasing his lover's hole with the tip of his tongue. The muscles under Koutarou's hands tensed and he heard Keiji swear above him. He continued to flick his tongue over his entrance, occasionally circling the rim lightly, but never putting enough pressure to give any sort of satisfaction, until Keiji's muscles started to relax. And once they did, oh, Koutarou let himself indulge:

With the flat of his tongue, he licked heavy strokes over Keiji's asshole until it was twitching with need. He went back to circling his tongue around the rim, more deliberately this time, making Keiji cry out. Koutarou squeezed his ass cheeks and continued to lavish his hole until the ring of muscle relaxed enough for him to get inside. He licked into his lover fervently, humming in satisfaction when Keiji involuntarily squeezed around his tongue.

This was his favourite thing to do for Keiji and he could do it forever, but when Keiji's legs started to tremble he had to pull back. He slid his hands up and down Keiji's thighs soothingly, and looked around and up at his lover's face. Keiji now had both of his forearms against the wall, and his head was resting heavily on his bicep, mouth hung open and panting.

Koutarou grinned and stood up carefully, wincing at the pain in his knees. He grabbed a towel off of the counter and started to dry Keiji's body off.

"You okay, baby?"

He got a hum and a nod in response, so he continued to rub down Keiji's body until there was no more water left. After that he grabbed another smaller towel and carefully rubbed it over Keiji's head, scrunching the towel around clumps of curls, trying to get as much moisture out of his hair as he could. When he was finished, Keiji's hair was still a little damp, but instead of sticking to his head, it fell around his face in shaggy flips and waves. Koutarou dropped the towel on the floor and placed a hand on Keiji's face.

"I want you to go to the bedroom now and lay down on your stomach." He kissed Keiji's cheek. "Wait for me there, and _do not_ touch yourself."

"Okay," Keiji's voice was rough as he spoke, and if Koutarou wasn't hard before, he definitely was now.

Once Keiji left the room, Koutarou grabbed the other towel and dried himself off; making a shaggy mess of his hair that could almost rival Keiji's. Then he went to the sink and rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash, spitting it into the sink and then lifting his head and grinning at himself in the mirror.

This was it: everything they'd done that day was to lead up to this.

Koutarou took a few clarifying breaths and then crossed the hallway to enter their bedroom where Keiji was laying obediently on their bed on his stomach, head resting on his arms on the pillows, looking like a vision.

He climbed onto the bed and crawled over top of Keiji.

"You're so sexy, Keiji," he groaned as he kissed up Keiji's back.

A hum was all he got so he reached to the nightstand grabbed the bottle massage oil and then leaned back on his heels, straddling Keiji's body with his knees on either side of him.

He popped open the cap and the squeezed a good amount—probably too much—onto his hand, then tossed the bottle away. He rubbed his hands together and proceeded to massage the oil into Keiji's skin, starting at his shoulders.

It didn't take long for Keiji to starting groaning at the feeling of Koutarou rubbing him down. Soon he started trying to grind into the mattress, but with only a word from Koutarou, he stopped.

Koutarou worked down his back, and over his ass, until he got to those thick thighs. The oil made Keiji's dark skin glow, even in the dim afternoon light that was barely making its way through their curtains.

When Keiji was once again loose and pliant under his fingers, Koutarou crawled off of him, wiped his hands off on the towel underneath them, and then reached to the nightstand to grab the lube.

"Roll onto your back, baby,"

Keiji did as he was told, sluggishly, and Koutarou settled himself on his knees between Keiji's legs, moving them so that Keiji had his feet planted flat on the bed and his knees spread apart.

"Is this comfortable?"

"Yes."

Koutarou smiled, "Good."

He uncapped the lube and poured it liberally onto his fingers and then set it down on the bed.

"Remember, this won't work if you don't stay relaxed for me."

"I know."

"Alright," Koutarou kissed Keiji's knee, and then reached down between Keiji's legs to massage over his asshole with his lubed finger. Keiji was already incredibly relaxed from Koutarou's earlier work, so he easily slipped his finger inside. He worked it in and out steadily until he heard Keiji's breathing pick up and figured he was ready for a second finger. He pushed it in alongside his other one until he was sucked in by Keiji's tight heat.

Now the party could really get started. He added a bit more lube, and worked it in and out a couple of times, earning some pleased but impatient noises from Keiji, and then he finally curled up his fingers, kneading around until he felt what he was looking for and Keiji jerked a little.

"Fucking finally," he groaned.

"Watch it," Koutarou warned, "I can stop."

He actually wasn't sure if he could, but Keiji didn't need to know that.

Keiji didn't respond, just wiggled his hips a little and then settled back down.

Koutarou continued to massage Keiji's prostate slowly, caressing the outside of his thigh with his free hand, and dropping kisses to the inside of it, all while keep his eyes on Keiji's face, watching for his reactions. Keiji watched him back with his eyes hooded, and his mouth agape, trying to keep his breathing even.

"You're doing good, baby," he assured him, continuing to work his fingers, "Just stay relaxed and be patient."

Keiji nodded and licked his lips. "It—" he swallowed—"it feels good, Kou."

He flashed a smile in response and leaned his cheek on Keiji's knee.

Getting Keiji to the point of orgasm would take some time. It was faster if they used a toy, but Koutarou always like to give him the first one with his fingers, even if it made them cramp up. Prostate orgasms were difficult, and this was something they'd had to practice at for a month before achieving. Koutarou struggled to reach it himself, not able to relax enough, but Keiji had mastered it. He could get on a roll of multiple orgasms, and fuck was it hot to watch.

That's why Koutarou was still hard despite not touching himself at all. Just the anticipation of what was to come, how Keiji was going to look, was enough to keep him incredibly aroused.

Keiji was also hard, and Koutarou wanted so badly to take his lover's cock into his mouth, but he had to leave it alone or Keiji's prostate orgasm would lose intensity.

Eventually, just as Koutarou's fingers started to get sore, he felt Keiji's prostate start to twitch under his fingers.

"Fuck," Keiji whined, squirming a bit.

"Stay relaxed baby," Koutarou moved his fingers a little bit faster now, "Just focus on that feeling."

Keiji clench around his fingers, but Koutarou knew that wasn't under his control anymore. He watched as his lover's hips started to jerk and his legs started to shake.

A low moan dragged itself out of Keiji's throat, and his breathing was even harder than before.

"Fuck, Kou—ah—I'm—" He cut himself off with another moan and Koutarou was starting to get dizzy with arousal.

"I know, baby—fuck," Keiji's prostate was practically dancing under his fingers now. "You're so good, baby, come on."

Koutarou brought the fingers of his free hand to Keiji's perineum and started to massage there as well.

And that did it.

Keiji's eyes scrunched shut and his mouth dropped open as his orgasm shuddered through his entire body. Koutarou felt the squeeze around his fingers and swore, continuing to work Keiji through. After a few seconds Keiji's body started to relax, and he blew out a long breath through his mouth.

"Fuck, Keiji," Koutarou moaned.

He kept his fingers moving over Keiji's prostate, which continued to spasm steadily.

"Kou, please," Keiji begged.

"I got you, baby."

He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a hefty box and dropped it down beside, opening it up one handed to reveal the shiny, curved anal wand that sat inside it surrounded by bright red satin. It had metal balls on each end, one a little bit bigger than the other, the biggest being about an inch in diameter. For something that was made to be inserted into people's asses, it sure was pretty.

He picked up the heavy surgical steel toy and placed it down in front of him, picking up the lube and squirting a bunch onto the bigger bead.

"Ready?" he asked.

"God, yes, please. Just do—"

Koutarou removed his fingers and Keiji whined.

"I'm putting it in now, so relax."

Slowly, he inserted the bead, which Keiji sucked in easily, gasping as he did, and continued for just a couple inches. Koutarou kept the smaller bead facing up so that he could guide the toy.

"Tell me where you need it, baby."

Keiji reached a hand down and guided Koutarou until the toy was resting on his prostate perfectly. Koutarou had Keiji hold it there and then crawled up the bed. He helped Keiji to lift his upper body so that he could slip in behind him and rest against the headboard with his legs on either side of his lover's body. He slide Keiji up and then brought him back to rest against his chest. Reaching down, he removed Keiji's hand from the toy and took hold of it himself. He rested his chin on Keiji's shoulder and wrapped his other arm around his stomach.

"This good?"

"Yes, please move."

Koutarou was happy to comply.

Because the toy was so heavy, all he had to do was gently rock it back and forth. He felt Keiji's stomach muscles tense under his fingers once he started moving.

"Feel good?"

"Gods, yes."

He kept a steady pace and occupied himself with kissing and biting Keiji's neck, earning lots of moans and gasps.

It didn't take long for the second orgasm to start to build, and soon Keiji was writhing in his arms, whimpering and swearing. Koutarou could see his legs trebling like crazy, and he had to force himself not to grind his hard cock against Keiji's back.

"Oh, fuck!" Keiji cried and choked on a gasp as another orgasm, this one stronger than the first, rocked through his body.

He through an arm up behind Koutarou's head and gripped onto his hair and pulled.

"Ah, fuck," Koutarou tightened his grip around Keiji's torso, "I'm gonna cum just watching you like this baby."

Keiji whined and Koutarou had to swear again.

He kept the toy moving, and this time Keiji didn't settle down; his hips continued to jump, and his breathing stayed uneven. He kept his grip on Koutarou's hair firm and all kinds of gorgeous sounds spilled out from his perfect mouth.

At this point they were both burning hot and sweating and Koutarou licked at Keiji's neck, tasting the salt.

"Kou, I'm gonna cum again—fuck," Keiji groaned, "Please touch me."

"Not yet baby," He ran his hand up and down Keiji's firm stomach, "Give me one more. You're doing so good. One more and then I'll fuck you."

"Oh God—hhnngg—oh fuck!" Keiji squirmed and jerked. "Fuck, fuck, Kou-ohhh—"

Keiji's body shook as he came long and hard. He just kept shaking, his whines being choked of spasm after spasm.

Koutarou held him tight with his face tucked into Keiji's neck, knowing he would definitely cum if he watched.

When Keiji finally calmed down a little Koutarou loosened his grip on him and brought his lips to his ear.

"You've been so good for me baby," he rasped. "So I'm gonna fuck you now."

A whimper and a pull on his hair.

"You want my cock, Keiji?"

"Yes," Keiji mewled. "Please, Koutarou, fuck me."

He pulled out the toy carefully and set it on the table.

"I want you on your hands and knees." He brushed back some of Keiji's hair from his face. "Can you do that for me baby?"

"I- I think so."

"Good."

He helped Keiji to sit up and roll over so he was in position. He shook a little, but was able to stay up. Koutarou grabbed a condom, tore it open, and rolled it on, hissing from the touch. He positioned himself behind Keiji and lubed up his cock before leaning over and kissing the bottom of Keiji's spine.

"Ready, baby?"

"Fuck me, Kou."

"Anything you want, baby."

And he slowly pushed into him, groaning and biting his lip hard as his cock was sucked in to his hot, tight ass. He hadn't been touched at all, and Keiji felt so incredible around him. He took deep even breaths through his nose to keep from coming immediately, and then he started to move.

He went slowly at first just to allow Keiji to get used to it, but as soon as Keiji started to push back into him, he sped up. He grinded into him, being sure rub against his prostate, which he knew was still sensitive and probably twitching. Keiji had started to shake again, but Koutarou was distracted by aiming and the feeling of delicious friction on his cock.

Soon Keiji was struggling to keep his body up, slumping forward into the covers, so Koutarou wrapped an arm around his torso and hoisted him up, sitting back on his heels and holding Keiji tight to his chest. Keiji cried out and wrapped an arm back around Koutarou's neck to hang on for dear life while Koutarou fucked up into him.

His thighs burned, but he ignored it, thrusting into Keiji at a steady pace.

Suddenly a low, desperate sound tore out of Keiji's throat.

"Fuck, Kou," he moaned, "I'm—" His whole body started to shudder. "I'm—"

 And then was wailing, his tight ass pulsing around Koutarou's cock, as he came for a fourth time. Koutarou had to hold tightly to keep him from dropping forward as he writhed in his arms. He'd never made Keiji come like this from his own cock before and the realization of that sent him spiraling into his own orgasm. He came so hard he jerked forward from the force of it and had to put a hand out to keep from crushing Keiji into the bed as his hips jerked uncontrollably.

When he got his vision back he saw Keiji panting and whining underneath him, face pressed into the pillows, and realized that he still hadn't come from his cock yet. He wrapped a tired arm around him to grab his cock and started stroking hard and fast.

All Keiji could do was grip the blankets underneath him and swear until he was choked off by his fifth and final orgasm, coming in long heavy spurts onto the towel.

Once he was finished, Koutarou removed his hands and then gently pulled himself out of Keiji, both of them hissing when he did. His poor lover slumped over to the side, avoiding the mess, and laid there, completely boneless.

Koutarou managed to get the condom and tie it off before throwing it over the side of the bed and into the trash. He grabbed he towel that was underneath Keiji and ripped it out from underneath him, not even getting a reaction. He gathered it up with the other one to toss away somewhere to deal with later.

With all that done he finally dropped to lay down beside Keiji and wrapped an arm around him.

"That was..." he trailed off.

"Yes," Keiji murmured.

"I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I."

They lay there together quietly for a while, sweaty and gross and smelling like sex. Koutarou should probably have opened the window, but moving sounded like about the worst thing he could do, so he didn't. He just enjoyed the view of his completely wrecked husband; his red face, eye lids heavy and mostly closed, curls sticking to his cheeks and forehead, and the rest of his hair back to being a tangled mess just as it had been in the morning.

God, he was so beautiful.

Koutarou mustered up the energy to lift his head and plant a sweet kiss on Keiji's cheek, and then his lips.

"Happy birthday," he said.

Keiji peeked open an eye, regarding Koutarou for a moment, and then closed it before replying, "I love you."

Koutarou grinned. "I love you too."

 

Later that evening they sat in Keiji's favourite restaurant, finishing up their expensive meal, and enjoying their last few hours of uninterrupted time together.

"So, what do you think we should do for Christmas?" Koutarou asked before Keiji had a chance to lose himself in a dessert menu.

"Hm," Keiji placed his chopsticks down on his plate, "I don't think I'll be able to get the time off."

Koutarou looked down at his plate as his heart sank. He threw his napkin on the table. "Keiji," he started with a frustrated sigh, but then he looked up at his husband and saw two green eyes smiling at him.

"Damn it, Keiji," he pouted, "That was mean!"

"I know," Keiji laughed, "I couldn't help it."

He reached out and took Koutarou's hand, running his thumb over the knuckles in apology.  

"I'd like to just spend the day in with you," he said, bring Koutarou's hands to his lips and kissing his fingers, "You can show me how to bake those little cakes that I like."

"Okay," Koutarou smiled.

"And then after that," He placed their hands down on the table and looked Koutarou right in the eyes, "I was thinking we could film a sex tape."

Koutarou promptly choked on his own spit.

**Author's Note:**

> writing this was a goddamn marathon
> 
> i'm on tumblr as [livecement](http://livecement.tumblr.com/) if you want to listen to me yammer nonsense about bokuaka


End file.
